cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
C-3P0
C-3P0 was an protocol droid who served the Galactic Republic, the Rebel Alliance, the New Republic and the Galactic Militia during the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War and the War of Resistance. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Anthony Daniels. Biography C-3P0 was built sometime on Tatooine and served Jabba the Hutt, but came to be discarded by him. Eventually, the broken C-3P0 was discovered by a young Anakin Skywalker and he repaired him and reprogrammed him. When Kui-Gon Jinn arrives on Tatooine to makes repairs to his ship, ultimately taking in Anakin to become a Jedi, C-3P0 meets R2-D2 for the first time. From then on, C-3P0 continues serving anakin's mother, Shmi, on Tatooine, until Anakin returns with Amidala Naberrie. After Shmi is killed in a raid by Tusken Raiders, C-3P0 heads with R2, Anakin and Amidala to Geonosis to help rescue Kobi-Ben Kenobi. Later on, during the Clone Wars, C-3P0 mostly serves as a servant to Amidala, and he later helps Kenobi rescue the mortally wounded Amidala from Mustafar. C-3P0 mostly serves as a companion to R2 from then on, assisting Leia Organa and the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. While on board Leia's corvette, when Vader's forces attack the corvette, C-3P0 and R2 escape in a pod that crashes on Tatooine. Finding Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, C-3P0 accompanies R2, Luke and Kenobi to Alderaan with Han Solo, coming upon the Death Star instead. C-3P0 helps rescue Luke and Han on the Death Star and then they escape to the Rebel base on Yavin, where the rebels counterattack and destroy the Death Star. Later on, after the battle of Hoth, then C-3P0 accompanies Han and Leia in the Millennium Falcon to Yavin, where they help Gavin Antillis. He then accompanies them to Bespin, where he is dismantled and captured by the Empire, but he is rescued by Chewbacca, and they escape with Luke and Leia in the Millennium Falcon, reaching a Rebel fleet where C-3P0 is fully repaired. As the war rages on, C-3P0 helps Luke rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, then C-3P0 accompanies Luke and Han to Kashyyk to destroy the shield generator protecting a second Death Star being built by the Empire. After meeting with the settlement of Wookies, later on, in a fierce battle, C-3P0 helps break into the shield generator, allowing Han to destroy, which leads to Lando Calrissian to destroy the second Death Star. C-3P0 then celebrates the Rebel victory on Kashyyk. C-3P0 continues serving as an assistant to Leia as she leads the Galactic Militia, and he helps Leia in reinforcing Maz Kanata's Militia forces in the battle of Takodana, where he reunites with Han. When BB-8 delivers the piece of a map leading to a Jedi temple, with a dormant R2 awakening to reveal his piece to show the location of the map, then C-3P0 and R2 accompany Han and Rey Skywalker to Ahch-To, where they disable Tie Fighters and AT-AT walkers and help them find Luke Skywalker. Afterwards, C-3P0 assists Han and Luke in fighting the First Order, in which C-3P0 and R2 accompany Luke and Rey to Sheruvel, shutting down stationary guns in the process, then C-3P0 and R2 accompany them with BB-8 to Starkiller base to damage the shield generator. However, when the Militia attack on Starkiller fails, C-3P0 separates from R2, for C-3P0 retreats from the planet with Finn Halik and Cad Visban as R2 remains on Starkiller with Luke and Rey. C-3P0 and BB-8 assist Finn in the defense of Rilaban. C-3P0 then reunites with R2 and BB-8 on Tatooine, where they help Rey and her comrades trap and kill Kylo Ren. After the war ends, C-3P0 continues serving as a companion to Rey. Personality C-3P0 was incredibly nervous, worrisome and timid, and though he could be very condescending, he was also extremely helpful, kind and caring. He always had a strong desire to help others and he expressed strong sympathy for those who were in danger. Though he was easily frightened much of the time, he would often face his fears in order to protect his friends. Abilities Being an protocol droid, C-3P0 was an excellent servant and a terrific archive keeper. He was exceptionally organized and he was able to fully translate manuscripts and hardware. He was also able to fluently speak vast numbers of languages spoken throughout the galaxy. Relationships R2-D2 BB-8 Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Survivors Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Loyal Category:Recurring Category:Conspirators Category:Damsels Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Disciplinarians Category:Envious Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Frauds Category:Gadgeteers Category:Harbingers Category:Right Hand Category:Incompetent Category:Lawful Category:Cowards Category:Advocates Category:Possessors Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Category:Nurturer Category:Omniscient Category:Authority Category:Business Characters Category:Shy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Paranoid Category:Dimwits Category:Passionate Learners